


A Cat Screams

by BirinBoom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems about cats, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirinBoom/pseuds/BirinBoom
Summary: My cat has this weird habit of sitting on the bathroom counter and meowing VERY loudly when she wants something. So I wrote a stupid poem about it because of course I did. Enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	A Cat Screams

A cat screams in the bathroom  
Alas I know not why  
The reason quite eludes me  
For her demented cry

Not hunger, neither boredom  
Is causing this strange trend  
A cat screams in the bathroom  
For hours without end

Whatever is her motive  
To go to such extremes?  
It drives me up the wall how  
Persistently she screams

Nothing I do can please her  
Nothing will bring her ‘round  
A cat screams in the bathroom  
Perhaps she likes the sound

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you like, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://birinboom.tumblr.com/) for more shenanigans


End file.
